One Halloween
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: John sends Dean to a rave to pick up a girl.


Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural, The Winchester's, or the Impala.

All errors are my own.

SUPERNATURAL: ONE HALLOWEEN

Dean stood with his teenage back against the brick wall outside the High School's front entrance. It was Halloween night and the two story building seemed to gave been vandalized. A few of the first and second floor windows were broken out and various things were spray painted on the front of the building. Even one of the front doors had been broken out and hung open. Those who caused the damage were long gone and Dean was alone in the darkness of the night that threatened to invade everything it touched. The party in the school had been over for a couple of hours and Dean's sixty-seven Chevy Impala was the only vehicle remaining in the old, broken parking lot. The party had been a costume party, but Dean was just dressed in a black T-shirt with a gray button up shirt opened over it. The dirty worn jeans he wore had a few blood stains on them, so people may had thought it was sort of a costume, but the seventeen year old supernatural hunter wasn't looking to fit in at the party. He wanted to stand out, so all the girl's would notice and they had. Dean is a very handsome and mysterious teenager, but when everyone at the party is hiding their true identities ones air of mystery and attraction went down a few notches.

Dean had several offers of various degrees from girls tonight, but for once he had his eyes set on only one. The brown haired green-eyed beauty in the sixties style wardrobe had kept her distance from him all night. He had caught her fleeting glances and shy smiles she occasionally threw at him. It wasn't her smile though that got him. It was her hazel green eyes. The same color of his own eyes, that told him she was the one.

Dean now waited for her to come out from where ever she had spent the last two hours, but he knew she would come out. The school had three other entrances, but he knew this was the only one she would use. He just had to be patient. Dean glanced down at his mud-covered boots and started feeling slightly self-conscious about the way he looked. He had never cared about how he looked for anyone before, but for her he wanted to look good. After five more minutes of waiting the teenage girl silently stepped out the broken door.

"It's a warm night." Her voice brought his eyes away from his boots and to her. "It's been a long time since I've felt warm."

"Two hours has been a long time to wait." He didn't move from the wall he leaned against.

"I was hoping for my husband or little brother would come." She sounded sad. "Once again they couldn't make it."

"Would you like a ride?" Dean pulled his car keys out of his jeans pocket. "It's the Chevy Impala in the parking lot."

The girl studied him than looked at the car. "It would be nice to ride in an Impala again. I used to own one a long time ago."

"I know." Dean walked with her towards the car. "You had the same look in your eyes my Dad says I get when I look at her."

The girl ran her hand over the black hood once they reached it. "She's a beauty. She's lucky to have you to take care of her."

Dean opened the passenger door for the girl. "She's been through a lot. She deserves the best."

The girl smiled at him. "Thank you." She got in and Dean shut the door. He went around to the other side of the car and got in. "I didn't think guys still did that?"

"It depends on the type of guy or girl I guess." Dean turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. "I'm always one for impressing the ladies."

Amusement danced in her green eyes as she looked at him. "I don't doubt it." It didn't occur to her that he hadn't asked where she was going when he left the parking lot and headed in the right direction. "You do know nothing is going to happen with us, right?"

"Not even a good night kiss?" He did a fake pout as he kidded. "Yeah I know. I knew all night."

"Than why did you stick around? You could have had your pick of the girls at that party. Why did you wait for me?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay, Janine." Dean glanced at her shocked reaction out of the corner of his eyes. "I know your name is Janine Logan. You're eight-teen and married to Chad Logan. You have a mother and a brother whose three years younger than you. Your Father died of a heart attack at twenty-six. Do you remember what happened?"

"You mean that I'm dead?" She looked out the passenger window at the passing trees. "I was wondering when a hunter was going to come for me. I didn't want to keep killing those people year after year. I'm relieved it's finally over." She looked at him. "Why aren't you salting and burning my bones? Who tipped you off on me? I didn't die around here. I'm not even sure why I haunt this road."

"I've learned that sometimes things just don't make sense. You're little brothers the one who figured it out somehow. Maybe someone lived long enough to give a description? My Dad and Brother are taking care of your bones. You were a hunter in life. I'm here so you won't be alone in your last few minutes."

She reached out and touched his clean-shaven cheek. "You and your family are good people. What's your name?"

"Dean." Her touch wasn't as cold as he thought it would be. "What's it like? Being dead."

"Time goes fast for me. I'm not aware of where I go when it's not Halloween. I miss my family. I miss human contact. It can be very lonely even though I'm not aware most of the time." She pulled her hand away from his cheek and looked back out the window. "I want to see them burn my corpse."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Thank you for your concern, Dean. I need to know it's done."

"There's a hill that over looks where your buried. We can park and watch from there." The rest of the ride was silent up to the point when Dean shut the Impala off at the hilltop.

Janine got out and walked to the front of the car. Below she could see the nicely kept graveyard only disturbed by the man and child digging a hole where she presumed she was buried. She heard the Impala's driver door open and close before the sound of Dean's boots walking on the gravel told her he was now behind her. She leaned back against his chest and Dean put his arms around her. "Do you have anyone on the other side?"

"My Mom, Grandparents, Uncles, A few friends, and my aunt."

"If I go where they are I would like to meet them." Janine watched as Dean's Dad climbed out of the hole. He helped his younger child up before finally noticing the two of them standing on the hill. He watched them briefly before turning back to the grave. "Before he finishes what's your last name?"

"Winchester. My father's John Winchester."

She looked over her shoulder and up at Dean in surprise. He had her eyes. A happy smile came to Janine's lips and she looked back down at her kid brother and youngest nephew as John lit a match. He tossed it into her grave.

Finished


End file.
